Mother
by Chrisy12
Summary: Kinda AU. Inuyasha wants to play with his older brother, but Sesshomaru is not in the mood to play today. He has a lot on his mind and the last thing he wants is his little brother hanging all over him. Read and find out what happens.


Okay okay, I know that Sesshomaru is much older then Inuyasha and that they weren't bought up together, but this was just too good to resist. It's kinda an AU, like what would have happened if Inuyasha's father was alive and if Sess and Inu grew up together. Sooo, yeah . And beside, you see pictures of a little Inuyasha and Sesshomaru playing or annoying each other all over the internet right? So this shouldn't be any different right? RIGHT! Well if it is tough titty XD Anyway this is for the contest I'm entering over at Devantart so wish me luck!

**P.S.** For those of you waiting patiently (or not so patiently) for another chapter for **ITM **I SWEAR I'M WORKING ON IT! I'm trying! I really am! cries and begs for forgiveness

Disclaimer: I don't own Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Izayoi or Inu-papa.

"Sessho-nii-chan!" The young Inu-youkai sighed as he heard his name being called at the top of the little hanyou's lungs. He sat outside in the castle garden looking up at the sky pondering all that had happened within the last week. He had a lot on his mind and the last thing he needed was his half-brother climbing all over him. He pretended that he didn't hear the call of the little hanyou and laid back in the soft grass under him pretending to be asleep. He was hoping that it would make the little brat go away.

But Sesshomaru had no such luck.

"Sessho-nii-chan, I know you awent sweeping." Sesshomaru sighed again as he opened his eyes to see gold orbs staring back into his own. The little hanyou was clad in white just as he himself was. He had no doubt that they would both be scolded for the grass stains they were bound to have upon returning inside the castle. But he wasn't worried about that now. What could a human woman do to him? And his father would know what he was going through and would surly let it slide.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" he asked sounding tired. He wished he could get just five minutes to him self, but the little hanyou in front of him refused to leave him alone.

"I want you to pway wit me. Please Sessho-nii-chan!" Inuyasha asked with big eyes. He was always at Sesshomaru's heals wherever he went. And when he complained about it to his mother she just laughed and said that the little hanyou was fond of him. Thinking about his mother's laughter made him sigh again. He sat up and brushed imaginary dust from is Kimono.

"Alright, but only for a little while. I wish to be alone for the rest of the day after that, understood?" he said standing up. But Inuyasha stopped listening to him when the word 'Alright' was out of his mouth.

"Yay! Tank you, Sessho-nii-chan!" he hugged his older brother's leg.

Sesshomaru sighed.

---------

"Sessho-nii-chan, don't thwo the ball so hawd!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to retrieve the ball that had flown passed him. Throughout the whole game, Sesshomaru had been making it hard on the little hanyou so that he would give up and bug his own mother or someone else to play with him. But it wasn't working. Inuyasha would just run after the ball and bring it back. Sesshomaru could tell he would be fast when he grew up, and somewhere deep down he felt a little surge of pride knowing that, at lest he had more of their father in him then his mother. He was a hanyou after all and he was going to need every skill he inherited from their father. He had no doubt that his father would protect him as much as he could, but one day he wouldn't be there and he needed to learn to survive on his own.

But the bigger part of him self right now was telling him to ditch the kid and go find a quite filed for him self. But he knew that if he just left him Inuyasha would use his nose to find him and it would all have been in vain. Inuyasha can back with the ball and he decided to tell him he was through playing for today.

"Okay, weady Sessho-nii-chan?" Inuyasha called to him from his side of the grass.

"Inuyasha, I think we've had enough time to play today. Go ask one of the servants to play, or perhaps your mother." He said walking the other way.

"Sessho-nii-chan, wait!" He ran up to his side. "The sewvants don't like me much, and mama said she would be kinda busy today."

"Then go find father. I'm sure he'll spare time for you." He was starting to sound bitter, and he knew it. But with everything that had happened, and his father's tendency to pay more attention to the little hanyou, he didn't care.

"But, papa weft wemembew?" he said tugging on his sleeve.

"Then find something else to do!" he raised his voice. He was hoping that he would get the message and leave him alone.

But Inuyasha wasn't that smart yet.

"But I wanna pway wit you Sessho-nii-can."

"I don't care!" Sesshomaru threw his arm backwards and knocked Inuyasha on his back. Sesshomaru spun around to face him as the tears started running down both their faces.

"Don't you get it! My mother died last week, which means I'll never get to see her again! How would you like that Inuyasha? How would you like never to see you mother again? Never be able to see her smile, or laugh, or comb your hair or any of those things again." His voice broke as the tears came down harder. He couldn't even see straight because if he could, he would have seen the same pain and hurt that he was feeling all over the little hanyou's face. "And father's too busy with YOU and that wench of a mother of yours to even notice me or how I feel anymore. I don't care what happens to either of you, so just LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He turned around and ran into the forest not caring about the sobbing hanyou he left behind, or anyone else for that mater. The branches from low trees cut his face and hands, he tripped twice over tree roots sticking up out of the ground, but he got up both times and kept going. He ran and ran until he couldn't breathe anymore. He stopped by the trunk of a large tree and collapsed. He had never ran so far in his life, and he knew that his father would be furious with him when he went back, or when he came to find him, but he didn't care. He sat with his arms wrapped around his knees and his head buried in his arms and sobbed until he though that there wasn't a drop of water left in his body.

_Mother, why did you have to die? Why did you leave me here? I know father mated to another, but, wasn't I good enough for you? Did I do something wrong to make you go away? Please, I promise I'll be good, I'll never disobey you; I'll be the best son anyone has ever seen. Just please, come back, I don't want to be alone._

He knew he was asking for the imposable, but he couldn't help but wish that there was a way for her to come back to him. He was only and child and he still needed his mother. He fell asleep under the tree.

---------

He felt a hand running through his hair as he slept. The feeling was worm and comforting to him. _Mother. _He thought as he started to come too. He was awake but did not open his eyes; he wanted to enjoy the feeling of loving fingers running through his hair for just a little longer._ Mother used to stroke my hair like this._ He thought. But then it all came rushing back to him. His mother dying, his fight with Inuyasha and running off into the forest. And if he was by himself then who was stroking his hair? His head shot up; at first he couldn't see anything because of the blinding light in his eyes, but when he heard the soft voice coming from above him he realized who it was.

"I see you are awake now. How are you feeling Sesshomaru?" It was Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother. Of all the people that could have found him, it had to be her. He backed away from her and narrowed his eyes. Her eyes saddened a bet, and a small forlorn smile made its way onto her face. "I see you still don't trust me. That is fine. But I'm afraid that I can not leave you out here alone." She said sitting down about a foot away from him.

"Why not? I don't need you, your not my mother, just leave me alone!" he yelled at her in hopes of making her go away. It didn't work; she stood her ground and looked him right in the eyes.

"I know I'm not, but I do not wish to see any harm come to you. You are not safe out here on your own. So I will stay here until you fell like coming home." she laid her head back against the trunk of the tree and closed her eyes. He got angry. How dare she follow him out here when he wanted to be alone? She had no right.

"I don't WANT you here, that's one of the reason's I ran away. And if anything did happen to me what could you do about it? You're just a weak human." He sat facing her no more then a foot away. She could have reached out and touched him if she wanted to, but she knew that he would retreat even further away from her, so she kept her hands to her self and kept the smile on her face.

"I'd do whatever I had too to keep you safe; even if I had to put my self in danger to do it." she held her hand out to him, but he didn't take it. He just looked at it like it was something from another world.

"I don't believe you." He stood up and started to walk back to the castle. If she was going to stay out here with him then he might as well go home and lock him self in his room. Then he could get some alone time. He heard fabric rustling behind him and knew she was getting up to follow him. As he walked past the tree he saw Ah-Un, his father trusty green two headed dragon tied to the other side of the tree.

_That's how she caught up with me so fast. I should have smelt him. I guess I was too distracted with HER to even notice. _

He heard the rains coming undone and the Ah-Un start to trot at a steady pace until he was next to him. To his surprise she was not riding him. She was walking next to Ah-un, and next to him. He wanted to keep his mouth shut but curiosity got the better of him.

"Why do you not ride him?" she smiled down at him.

"Do you not think that he may be tired of carrying me? He deserves a rest from his work as well. Besides, if something were to jump out at you I fear that I may not be able to get off of him in time to help you." he scoffed at her. How long was she going to keep up these lies? He didn't believe that any one cared for him now that his mother was gone.

"You may not believe me now, but one day you will realize that I intend you no harm." He looked up at her and she smiled again. But in her eyes he could see sadness. He did not know why. She had nothing to be sad about; it was not her mother that was now in the ground. She looked to the trail ahead of them and started specking again, in a softer voice. "And, I know that I am not your Mother, and that I can never live up to her in anyway but, I do care for you Sesshomaru, you are my child's older brother, and my husbands oldest child. And in the time I've had to get to know you, I've come to care for you quite a bet. I hope that one day we'll be able to be friends."

He didn't look at her, he jut kept staring at his feet as he walked, wondering if she was telling the truth or not. He wanted to believe her, he really did. She wasn't his mother, but she was the closest thing to one he would ever have and, she seemed nice enough. But she was human, and from what he had heard from the servants around the castle, and other various places, humans weren't any good to anyone, they were annoying and weak. There was no real use for them. And they weren't to be trusted. He had heard that from almost every youkai that he was around.

_But not from mother or father. They never said any of those things about humans._ He thought to him self. It was true, he couldn't recall one time when he parents said anything bad about humans. Even when he father left his mother for the human walking next to him, she never had a bad thing to say about her. He recalled what his mother had said to him when he asked why his father was going to mate another.

"_Because Sesshomaru, I am not your father's soul mate. You see my darling; everyone born into this world has a soul mate, someone that has the missing piece to their soul. Someone they can spend the rest of their lives with and be happy. Your father and I aren't really mated, for we never marked each other. We were bought together by our families because they wished to bring their kingdoms together. They did but in the processes they neglected our feelings. Now I'm not saying that I regret our union, but I just wish that they would have given us a chance to make our own decisions."_

"_Mother, does that mean that Izayoi-san is Father's soul mate?" he asked sitting on her knees. She began to stroke his hair._

"_Yes my darling. And one day I will find mine, just like you will find yours one day. And when you find her, she will make you so happy. But for now you get to have two mothers, isn't that grand darling?"_

He hadn't known what she had meant then, but now that he was older she understood perfectly. Izayoi might not be his birth mother, but she had treated him very kindly since he first met her. So maybe he should give her a chance.

"Izayoi-san, I… I am sorry, about the things I said. I did not mean them." he said stopping just a few feet behind her. He still wouldn't look up at her; his feet seemed to be more interesting. She smiled back at him, but of course he didn't see. She let go of the rains on Ah-Un and walked back to him. She knelt in front of him and used her hand to lift his chin and looked into his eyes. She smiled, she did that a lot, he realized. She brushed his bangs out of his eyes with the back of her hand.

"You have nothing to be sorry about darling." His eyes filled up once again with tears at hearing the word darling. He launched him self into her arms and cried his eyes out. He held onto him the whole time and rocked him back and forth whispering southing words in his ear. When he was done she wiped the remaining tears off his face and smiled.

"Shall we go back now? Inuyasha is very worried about you." his eyes fell again hearing that. He remembered the nasty things he said to him and suddenly felt ashamed of him self. He heard soft laughter coming from above him.

"He will not be upset with you once we explain why you were so upset. He is just very worried about you; he doesn't like the idea of you being out here all night by your self. So lets go home and calm his fears alright?" he shook his head yes and held onto her neck as she picked him up and sat him on Ah-Un. The great best knelt so that she her self could clime on top of him, and they started their journey home.

---------

When they got back to the castle Inuyasha was waiting by the front door for them. He ran and gave his mother a hug, but when Sesshomaru came out from behind her he walked over to him and looked at his feet. Sesshomaru was about to apologize to him when he spoke up in a low voice.

"Um, I'm sawwy Sessho-nii-chan. I got this for Miaka-san's gwave when we visit." He held out his small hand and inside was a small bouquet of purple flowers. Sesshomaru knelt down in front of him, the same way that Izayoi had earlier, and took the little hanyou in his arms and hugged him tight.

"I am sure that she will love them Inuyasha. And I am sorry too, little brother. I did not mean what I said." Inuyasha wrapped is little arms around his neck and hugged him back. Sesshomaru knew that he wouldn't be letting go any time soon, so he sat back on the floor and cradled Inuyasha in his lap. It was then that his father came around the corner. Izayoi looked up at him and smiled. He came over hand hugged his mate, and when he saw he crying sons on the floor he questioned her.

"Is there something I missed?" she shook her head and said.

"I'll tell you about it later dear."

Sesshomaru watched them from his position on the floor and smiled. His mother might have been gone, but he still had people that cared about him; he had a family.

Soooo, how was it? I know it was horrible right? . Sorry, but leave a review anyway please, just not a flame, or I'll roast you with it XD


End file.
